onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Camelot Camp
*Guinevere *King Arthur † *Sir Hank Morgan Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, ch. One. Excerpt by Oh My Disney. *[[Violet Morgan] |owner = |visitors = David Nolan *Fury *Hook *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Regina Mills *Robin Hood † *Roland |firstappearance = The Price |latestappearance = Birth}} The Camelot Camp is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the fifth season. History After a dark curse is cast in the Enchanted Forest, the Storybrooke residents realize some of the Camelot natives have been brought to town by the curse. Upon Robin Hood notifying them about Camelot residents scattered in the woods, King Arthur goes with David to search for them. After everyone is found, Mary Margaret, David, Robin Hood and Roland distribute supplies to the newcomers. Arthur sets up his tent in the forest, where his wife Guinevere finds him and notices Excalibur is missing, but David assures the couple that they will find it. Later, Roland is helping his father collect branches for campfires when he witnesses a fury attack and kidnap Robin because of Regina's unpaid price of magic from six weeks ago. His cry alerts Regina and the others, who chase after the fury. Growing distrustful of the Storybrooke folk, particularly after their admission that Emma is the Dark One, Arthur makes secret plans to make the town the new Camelot for his people, while he continues to gain David's trust. As part of the setup, Arthur tells his squire, Grif, to steal a relic chest. Arthur lies to David about someone taking a magic bean that he and his people need for returning home. They examine the chest that had the bean, in which David asks Grif for any theories about who did it. Without David's notice, Arthur shoots Grif a knowing look, to which the squire talks about the Dark One possibly being culpable. David admits Emma recently stole a dwarf pick ax, though Arthur recalls him saying the Dark One doesn't need weapons, and he then points out the chest has scratch marks on it. To improvise, David takes a chalice that has no magic, from the pawnshop, but he announces to the Camelot group that they must drink from it so the magic bean thief can be found. Soon after, Grif flees on horseback, leading Arthur and David to follow him in a truck. When the heroes discover that Arthur attempted to sabotage their quest to breach communication with Merlin, Robin and Hook stand guard outside as David goes into Arthur's tent. Arthur is enjoying a candlelit evening with his wife when David enters and confronts him about his attempt to destroy the Crimson Crown. The spell, however, was successful, giving David reason to question him about Nimue, someonementioned who can defeat the Dark One. No one says anything in response, to which Guinevere stands up and signals a look to her husband, and as David continues to wait for an answer, Arthur flips the table and cuts an opening in the tent with his sword to flee on foot. Hook tails him into the woods. Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The bottle of [[Agrabahn Viper Poison|poison] that King Arthur orders Grif to drinkFile:503Poison.png is among the magical things in the reliquary when David opens the chest in the camp earlier that day.File:503Chest.png Set Dressing *The bottle of wine that King Arthur and Guinevere share in their tentFile:508NotAnymore.png is Bordeaux wine from the French winery Chateau Baum. It is the same wine that Regina shared with Robin Hood in her office in "Snow Drifts".File:321ReturnOfYourHeart.png Appearances References ru:Лагерь Камелота Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Storybrooke Locations